


My little Ringo-chan.

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon can no longer use Nen after his fight with Pitou, he has been looking for a way to regain his abilities. But without them, he was unable to sense ill intent or the fact he was being followed back to his hotel room in York Shin City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Ringo-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part of this story in the future.

Rape threesome warning!!!

 

Gon was walking down the streets of York Shin City, after his father had left him to go to the Dark Continent. Leorio was working with the Hunter's society with his father and Kurapika, Killua was protecting his little brother, and Gon was all alone. He was “normal” now, he wasn't able to use Nen after defeating Pitou and almost dying, and his aunt tried to make him study like a normal kid; so instead of doing that, he left to find a way to get his Nen back.

 

The streets were crowded, the sixteen year old continuing to try and focus his Nen as he walked; Wing had told him to take it slow, and not push it. Wing had also told him there was someone in York Shin City who could possibly help him. Gon returned to the hotel he was staying at, it was another night of failure, and if he didn't get results soon...He didn't want to think about being a normal kid again or having to become a different type of Hunter.

 

As Gon was about to walk into his room, he was shoved in, when he turned to see who had pushed him, his eyes widened. “Hisoka....” he hadn't seen the psychotic clown in months, a cold shiver went down his back, and his eyes looked at the other figure walking in behind the clown. “....Killua's brother....”

 

“I have a name you know...” Illumi shut the door behind him. “Do you know where Kil is?” his emotionless eyes stared into Gon's.

 

“Illumi! You don't need to be so menacing to Gon, your brother hasn't been in contact with him, I can assure you of that.” Hisoka said smiling.

 

“What do you two want...” Gon knew in his current state he couldn't fight them off if they attacked him.

 

Hisoka moved toward Gon, grabbing him by the chin. “It was such sad news to hear you can no longer use Nen...” the man pouted. “I was so looking forward for you to grow up into a strong adult..mmmmn” Hisoka's eyes rolled back at the thought of the fight he wanted to have with an older Gon, then he let out a depressed sigh. “But now, you will take longer to get there....”

 

Illumi rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, watching his “friend”. “Let's just get what we came for over with, I need to find Kil and Alluka, and bring them home.”

 

“Ahhh...No patience what so ever, huh, Illumi?” Hisoka glanced at his friend then back to Gon.

 

“What did you come here for?” Gon was now getting nervous around the two men, more than he had been previously, while in their company.

 

Running his fingers down Gon's chest, Hisoka smirked. “Well, since you are too weak to satisfy me in a battle...mmnn...Before you get your Nen back, if you get it back...I've decided to break you now...” the older man leaned forward and kissed Gon on the lips.

 

Gon's eyes widened in shock, he shoved at Hisoka trying to push the man away, biting down on the Clown's lip. “ What are you doing!” he cried, there was a sharp pain, and his body suddenly started disobeying his mind. Gon's eyes turned to Illumi, the other man was putting his needles away, and was removing his own clothing. “Stop...” he managed to get out.

 

Licking his bloody lip, Hisoka picked Gon up and placed him on the bed, slowly removing Gon's clothing. He wanted to savor the moment, his hands running over the teenaged boy's body. Hisoka let out another groan of arousal, his cock having grown hard from Gon's helplessness. The red haired man moved away and began to remove his own clothes, once Gon was completely stripped. “I will do you a big service after this, Gon...I know someone who can help try to get your Nen back, and oh do I hope it works..mmmn.”

 

Illumi walked over to the bed, looking down at the boy, face showing no emotion still. “Don't try to fight it, your mind is still conscious, but I control your body now.” he wrapped his fingers into Gon's hair. “This is payback for taking my Kil away from home, just when he finally came back.” he pushed Gon's face to his own cock, commanding the black haired teen to lick it.

 

“Ah...Illumi...I thought I was going to...” Hisoka stopped when he was glared at. “Very well...this will do then...” he pushed two fingers inside of Gon, he was fond of the boy, and wanted to at least prep him before he thrust inside him. “My my...you are really tight...”

 

Gon tried to fight the suggestions being given to him by Illumi, but he was unable to, and began to lick the long haired man's penis; his body jerking from Hisoka's fingers pushing into him. “Open your mouth...” Illumi ordered. Gon reluctantly listening, gagging some as Illumi's cock pushed into his mouth.

 

Hisoka spread his fingers inside Gon, moving them deep, and picking up the speed in which he thrust them in and out of him. Watching Illumi thrust against Gon's mouth. Hisoka couldn't take it any more, he couldn't wait to take away the last of Gon's childhood innocence, and removing his fingers; he thrust his erection into the teen's small frame. Even with Illumi's influence over him, Gon cried out in pain around Illumi's cock, almost biting down on it, had he had the free will to do so.

 

It hurt, his body felt like it was on fire, and his heart was racing. Gon's hair was being held tightly by Illumi as the man continued to thrust against his face, one of Hisoka's hands was on his hip tightly, and Gon's heels were digging into the bed. Hisoka would pull out till only the head of his cock was inside Gon, before thrusting back roughly inside him, with his free hand, the man was rubbing Gon's erection; which Gon figured he had no control over.

 

Gon's hips had started to move with Hisoka's thrust, his tongue moving around Illumi's cock in his mouth, and with a jerk forward, Illumi let out a low moan cumming inside Gon's mouth. Swallowing the warm liquid, Gon gasped, breathing hard, once Illumi pulled out of his mouth. “Enjoy your toy Hisoka, I have no other need to be here.” Illumi went to his clothing and redressed, looking over at Gon. “Oh yea, I removed the needle awhile ago, so there is no need to worry about it.” he walked out of the room.

 

“H..Hisoka...s..stop.” Gon gasped, his back arching, his fingers tightening into the sheets, and his body shaking.

 

Picking up the speed of his thrust, Hisoka moved his face into Gon's neck, kissing it. He ignored Gon's request, lifting the boys hips up with both hands, and getting on his knees to thrust deeper into him. Gon let out a surprised moan, his face going red, tears in his eyes, and his hips still not listening to his minds protest. Then Hisoka hit something deep inside him, he tightened up, eyes widening, and he cried out loudly as he experienced his first orgasm.

 

“Gon!” Hisoka moaned into the teen's neck, cumming deep inside him, and biting his neck; sucking on the mark to leave a hicky.

 

Gon laid on his back, Hisoka pulling out of him, his own cum covering his stomach, and Hisoka's inside him. His body was shaking, his back feeling stiff, and his throat feeling really dry. Gon's body still felt like it was on fire, he squirmed on the bed, trying to keep his hips from continuing the small rocking motions.

 

Hisoka grabbed Gon by the chin, looking into the boy's hazy, exhausted, eyes. “Such a good boy...” he kissed Gon roughly on the lips, pulling back, he took a card out placing it on the bed. “This woman may be able to get you your Nen back, get strong, and you can come after me for revenge. Byebye, my little Ringo-chan.”

 

The door shut behind Hisoka, leaving Gon alone in his hotel room. He laid in silence for what seemed like hours to him, his mind going over what had just happened, Hisoka and Illumi had violated him, and Illumi had tricked him into thinking the needle was inside him the whole time he was inside his mouth, to make sure he didn't bite him. He moved a hand down between his legs, pushing two of his fingers into himself, his body jerking at the feeling, and he let out a moan. His eyes glanced at the card Hisoka had left on his bed. Gon was going to find that woman, get his Nen back, then confront the Clown. But for now, he pushed his fingers deeper, moving them in and out of himself, and enjoyed the new sensation he learned about.

 

The end?


End file.
